


Static Discharge

by badaboom42



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotionally Confused, F/F, Ouch, Size Difference, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aquamarine is a top, bored in the house and in the house bored, really intense, spaced out, wardog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badaboom42/pseuds/badaboom42
Summary: Eons of commanding war troops has left Aquamarine unprepared for a career change. Her reality becomes warped as she struggles to make sense and purpose of a dull, monotonous life with her guard, Topaz. What happens when she and Topaz finally break composure? Takes place before their series debut. Aquamarine x Topaz. One-shot. Lemon. Begins non-con, but eventually becomes con.
Relationships: Aquamarine & Topaz (Steven Universe), Aquamarine/Topaz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Static Discharge

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my laptop for a bit, and nearly complete for a few months, and I finally tied it up since I know someone out there will appreciate it. Just some mind-muddling smut that got me to open a thesaurus.  
> Starts off non-con, but gradually becomes con, in a twisted sort of way.  
> Canonically, this takes place before Aquamarine makes her debut in the series. A while before, actually. This had also been written long before Bluebird was a thing (or Future had even been announced) so sorry to those shippers!  
> For those waiting on my HTTYD story, I’ve just hit a rut with that whole plot and am in no mood to continue it in the foreseeable future, but maybe one day?

“Nngh, uugh, aagh,” Aquamarine panted and groaned as she was pounded from behind. Topaz’ thick, golden shaft was stretching Aquamarine’s pussy to its limits, while large amber hands firmly pinned blue hips in place on the ground. Aquamarine could feel that whole length just COURSING through her form, completely rearranging her insides as her body struggled to contain such a large asset. Each powerful thrust made her head jerk forward until she was drooling and slobbering on the table, causing her insides to bloom with raw feeling so hot it was white. Her cunt twitched and spasmed as she engulfed each massive stroke, Topaz relentlessly pumping as violently as she could.

-

It had only been a few years since she was assigned the fusion Topaz as her personal guard, but Aquamarine found herself continuously intrigued by the rigidity with which she held herself. Aquamarine was built snarky, built to be bossy, built for commanding without mercy- while Topaz was made to serve without question or concern. At most Topaz would reply with a nod, or an occasional grunt of agreement, but rarely would she speak. No, Aquamarine wouldn’t allow a gem so far below her prestigious rank to speak to her, that would hint at something towards equality. She had the best of the worst, that’s all.

However, as the days went on and Topaz would perform her duties silently, Aquamarine became obsessed with trying to make her crack her composure. Having gone from commanding an entire elite squadron on countless colonial conquests to being one of Blue Diamond’s court members was a drastic change in the amount of interaction throughout her routine. Blue Diamond would give her important errands, but they were often simple, such as inspecting the Agates every week on their most recently colonized planet, or ship Sapphires to different posts around Homeworld. These charges were often mundane, not consisting of much else besides immediate response to a hologram and simple piloting. As a result, Aquamarine was often left to her own devices and had an exceptional amount of down time now that the war on Earth was over; there were no more tasks that she could dedicate her incessantly arrogant personality towards. Aquamarine’s imperious nature soon lost every outlet except for that of her dear guard Topaz.

At first, Aquamarine would order Topaz to perform needless tasks just to keep her from enjoying a moment’s rest; checking the ships gravitation engine ten times a day, scrubbing the floors of her sanctum even when they were spotless, testing all of the onboard weapons against targets as though light were an imprecise ammunition. When Topaz performed all of her duties without complaint, without question, Aquamarine began to haze her violently. What began as petty insults and half-assed reclamations quickly turned into Topaz being frozen by Aquamarine’s wand and flung against the wall of the ship, without reason or warning. Aquamarine took to abusing Topaz out of sheer boredom, shocking her with the stunguns and blasting her with photon rifles. Even if Topaz so much as moved a second too slow for her liking, Aquamarine would seize an opportunity to flex her position and belittle Topaz as much as possible.

“Is this what you call CLEAN, you filthy cut of rock? You might as well go take lessons from those deplorable Beta Jaspers on how to tidy up! I’ll show you how to clean right, since you want to make this floor dirtier than your FACETS!” Aquamarine briskly raised her hand to her hair, whipped her bow and snapped it straight, beaming Topaz frozen in her place before slamming her against the floor and scraping her side to side. The floor of the ship became dented and disfigured as Aquamarine swept her subordinate back and forth, making sure to twist Topaz so her gems on either side of her head scraped and streaked against the ground. The air filled with sounds akin to that of nails on a chalkboard, with the edges of Topazes’ gems eerily screeching against the electrified floor. Yellow sparks flew from the debris and lit Aquamarines menacing glare with an icy, green film. Topaz said nothing, and simply closed her eyes, keeping her steady composure, knowing it was better just to ignore her commander’s words and take it all in kind. Just don’t poof, she thought to herself. Topaz needs Topaz. 

Still Topaz would not break, would not crack, unfuse or poof. Nothing Aquamarine did would cause her solidity to waver. Aquamarine had relished in her duties as a military leader, enjoyed her soldier’s outbursts and attempts at changing her battle strategies through “ideas”. Amethysts and Jaspers were made with brash personalities, they thrived on their punchy attitude to become exceptional fighters. However, Aquamarine crushed any optimism in their eyes and replaced it with cold, ruthless contempt. That punchy optimism was fine-tuned into a hair trigger death sentence, exempt of any joy in the task. Anything they had against her, they could not express in the planning room, they could only release through the crack of a whip or parry of a sword. Blue Diamond saw Aquamarine’s garrison as particularly silent, and attributed it to their respect for a solemn nature in model of their Diamond. Thus, Aquamarine had been promoted to a member of Blue Diamond’s court, responsible for carrying out her duties in the same way as she had broken in her soldiers- with a cold, calculating, unwavering hand.

However, Topaz was not built for offensive gestures such as fighting or commanding, she was for defensive purposes only. She would hold enemy soldiers captive during the war, she would take blows from the crude light cannons the rebel soldiers had at the time. She was the chinkless armor in all of her squadrons, watching their backs because she was armed with two. Armored both physically and emotionally, it was proving impossible to spark any kind of reaction from her unless it was through asking a direct order. As Aquamarine was growing desperate, she began seeing Topaz’s silence almost as a form of disrespect. What gem would refuse to acknowledge such wrongful punishment, especially when Aquamarine was so tirelessly trying to get her to snap? Oh right, only a gem who was made for the purpose of serving diligently under pressure. But even Pearls were prone to suggesting things every once in a while. Topaz remained silent, without spirit. Her gems were the only things breakable about her.

It didn’t take long before Aquamarine had gone so mad with her obsession that she began to see Topaz in a feverish way. There were so few Aquamarines made that they seldom met; Aquamarine had only either known subordinates or superiors. Aquamarines were high-class and aristocratic, and so once Homeworld was devoid of working Kindergartens, production halted; Aquamarines could simply not be as pristine if they were made on another planet. However, between cases of insubordination and imperial missions that went awry among the stars, the number of Aquamarines as a whole had dwindled considerably over the eons. There was no gem of her equal caliber anywhere, not even within parsecs, at any given time. Such a niche position was bound to make one feel lonely, and Aquamarine was no exception. How long had it been since she last spoke with any Aquamarine? Nearly a thousand years, maybe longer, before the twit had been shattered by the natives of the planet she was instructed to invade. Something about a fetish with hammers and shiny things, from what those gruesome reports said.

Long before even receiving Topaz, Aquamarine would lock her sanctum doors and pleasure herself with her wand. She could make it vibrate, change its shape, even glow so bright she could see its trail plowing through her abdomen. Some days she made it ribbed, others she would add a tip to the base to satisfy her clit, sometimes she would fashion a butt plug and an anus to match. There were days she would crank the speed to faster than she could comprehend, finishing herself off with a chorus of roars and spilling her juices religiously onto the floors. There were days she would just fill herself up, set it to a low vibrate, and slowly build her heat up until she couldn’t resist any longer and finally touch her body where it begged. But no matter which routine she invented, no matter how long or rough or precise she pleasured herself, she always missed the element of surprise. There was nothing surprising about any of it if she was always the one in control.

-

One day, Aquamarine decided she had had enough. She floated over to where Topaz was dutifully scrubbing the floors of her sanctum for the fifth time that morning. The fusion was on her knees, faithfully scrubbing exactly at the preferred pace and length, when Aquamarine suddenly whipped around in front of her face and gave her a sharp uppercut to the jaw. Topaz was knocked upright into a sitting position, her hands catching the floor behind her so her head didn’t crash backwards onto the floor. Taken aback, Topaz scrambled to grab the brush and look her commander in the eye.

“What are you doing?” Aquamarine snapped harshly. Topaz was not accustomed to Aquamarine hovering so close to her face; She could see the blue fire crackling in her eyes. Topaz looked at her wide-eyed, mesmerized and bewildered with how to process the situation, before quickly stiffening and gesturing to the brush in her hands with a curt nod. 

“Well, that isn’t what I want you to do,” Aquamarine hastily grabbed her bow and flicked her wrist, using her wand to lock on to the brush and fling it away to the opposite side of the room. Aquamarine got even closer, causing Topaz to lean back on her hands as her commander came so close, she could feel the air between them drop in temperature. Aquamarine evaporated her wings and dropped onto Topaz’ chest, one knee bent in a knightly stance as she stared her guard in the eye. 

Topaz had never been this close to Aquamarine, let alone touched her- The sensation was bizarre and unsettling, but strangely enough, she began to feel flighty and her stomach began to do flips. Topaz had been forbidden to make any advances towards any commanders, as it would be disrespectful. But to be advanced upon so close by her Aquamarine, after years and years, was just overflowing her senses with ridiculous kinds of tension.

Aquamarine softened her glare to a hard gaze, looking less menacing and more… determined. Determined to do what? Topaz couldn’t comprehend what she would do without some sort of negative emotion, it was in her character. Aquamarine placed one hand on the front of Topaz’ throat and whipped a force beam behind her, throwing her subordinate onto her back in a chokehold. By this point, Topaz was sweating and internally griping for a Sapphire to explain what demonic hazing this was. What was the point of this again?

“I order you to please your master, to please me,” Aquamarine dropped a new note in her voice, a note Topaz had never heard from anyone. She sounded darkly seductive, causing the larger gem to blush profusely and feel her cheeks turn a deep orange. This could not be happening, this must be some sort of simulation to test her willpower. Topaz remained as physically collected as her scattered mind would allow.

“You twit, do I need to do everything for you?” Aquamarine phased away her uniform to reveal a petite, toned, cyan body, complete with perky breasts, cobalt nipples and a v-line sharper than Diamond facets. The sheer, sudden sexiness of her commander caused Topaz to turn deep maroon and begin sweating. WHY was this happening? This had to be on some incognito monitor or something. But Topaz couldn’t look away from her master’s chiseled form. It was definitely a glorious sight to see, especially when her own form was much more masculine. An occasional Amethyst on “rescue missions” was one thing, but having her tormentor suddenly present herself to her, dripping and all, was frying every piece of common sense that Topaz had.

“Alright, let’s do away with these,” Aquamarine snapped her fingers and instantly phased away Topaz’ uniform as well. Suddenly her back was freezing against the cold, metallic floor, and she felt a breeze against her chest as her breasts were free from her bindings. Her legs and feet also grew cold from the exposure, but thankfully she hadn’t phased any sort of genitals. Not like there were any Quartzes around, or any camera-free areas to unfuse and enjoy herself.

“Phase me a phallus, why don’t you?” By this point, Aquamarine’s tone had softened more than she had ever spoken before, scaring and comforting Topaz at the same time. She had never been spoken to this nicely by her commander, and Aquamarine didn’t seem to want to inflict damage. Her gaze was turning feverish, and Topaz trailed her eyes away to look at her body again for a second. Taking a moment to gather her frayed senses and obey the command, she quickly phased her go-to penis, flaccid but girthy. Aquamarine stood straight and walked backwards along Topaz’ middle until she was standing on her left knee. She let out an approving breath as she inspected the length. 

“Now show me how it works.” Aquamarine stepped to the floor between Topaz’ legs, who tremblingly sat up slowly to at least WATCH what was happening. Her dick was nearly as long as Aquamarine was tall, just by sheer size differences, and it took a little effort to see over her own massive breasts. Once she had sat up enough, she instantly fell back down with a groan as Aquamarine turned her wand into a warm, rubbery ring and slid it around her length. It took everything in the golden gem’s power to resist bursting then and there, and she gritted her teeth to control her loins as the ring trailed slowly down. The overbearing throb in her balls began to settle to a controllable pulse as the stars in Topaz’ vision began to fade away, reminding her just how long it had been since she last had any sort of intimacy. Her hair-trigger nearly had the best of her.

“Hmm, needs some tune-up.” Aquamarine sounded curt but neutral as she tightened the ring around Topaz’ golden cock, continuing to slide it firmly until it stopped at her balls. She continued glissading it back and forth rhythmically, ever so teasingly, filling Topaz’ mind with all sorts of horny wants and needs and questions as her erection grew. Her cock began to throb forward, urging to push into the cockring faster to get some relief. Topaz withheld grudgingly for a few seconds, holding her breath as her shaft swelled painfully with raw energy, until she lost a piece of self-control and bucked her hips forward into the tantalizing ring. Aquamarine smirked to herself as she watched her guard lose her composure slowly, as well as the will to resist. Kill ‘em with kindness, as the saying went.

“Alright, well, looks like it’s working!” Aquamarine cheerfully slid the ring off with a pop and stared at the behemoth of a dick before her. Topaz was sweating and trembling, grunting with desperation as her massive sheathe stood vertical and throbbed erratically. Aquamarine could practically hear the currents rushing through that marvelous dick. Green, circuitry veins trailed along from the bulbous tip to her balls as the energy in her form all focused to those twelve and something inches. Frustrated with being left devoid of stimulation, Topaz sat up to see what was the matter, before her eyes widened and she gasped once again.

“Unngh… OHHH yes, YES,” Aquamarine had put her legs into a full split and began to wriggle herself onto the impossibly large shaft. Topaz’ broad orange tip, already helplessly dribbling precum all over the floor, turned into a paintbrush as Aquamarine rubbed herself on top, mixing their juices together. The smaller gem let out a shaky, whimpered moan as she gave her clit much-needed attention, rolling her hips slowly and jerking quickly at the end of each stroke, sending fireworks up her belly and horse kicks through Topaz’ groin. As if the sight of a tiny little slutty Aquamarine on her dick wasn’t already arousing, the loud squishes and squelches of their fluids just spurred the guard’s arousal to a fever pitch. Aquamarine’s naturally cooler form was no match for Topaz’ scorching heat, radiating all around and causing both of them to sweat further. The blue teardrop-shaped gem on Aquamarine’s face began to blend with beads of sweat that began to run down her temples as she ground herself further, lolling out her tongue and smirking ridiculously as her hair became unkempt. Positioning herself more upright, Aquamarine split her legs further, giving her large guard an even larger view of her swollen clit as she sank down and deftly swallowed the tip of her dick in her pussy.

“Fuck,” Topaz yelped involuntarily as the head of her cock was enveloped in velvety warmth. Aquamarine leaned back and MOANED as she adjusted to the size, the volume expanding her labia nearly far enough to poof. The burly guard could feel every rib and dip in that hot pussy, and couldn’t help as a surge of fire bloomed deep in her belly and caused her to shiver violently. The elite gem’s cunt had garnered a deep throb of its own, practically thudding through Topaz’ shaft and pounding her eardrums. Topaz swore she could feel the ship’s floor gently tremor with a heartbeat.

“Oh my STARS, Topaz,” Aquamarine forcefully wheezed as the guard’s sturdy length unexpectedly pushed air out of her system. Topaz hardly had a moment to register a rare, non-derogatory use of her name before her focus shifted to the indescribable plush of Aquamarine’s entire body. She could also feel Aquamarine shifting her body’s light form to accommodate her girth; not for comfort, but just enough so the commander would not poof. One would think that the tighter a pussy was, the better, but Topaz was proven wrong as the blue gem adjusted for a specific fit, causing the fusion to let out a curdled growl as her length was allowed to throb a little more freely. This was nothing like a hastily-made cunt when she had fucked soldiers in caves on the battlefield; this was high-class pussy that was literally being tailored to her dick. Topaz could not help but let her tongue become loose and moan freely at the exquisite contact.

Aquamarine smirked and trembled as she felt Topaz’ length pressing against her cervix. She was thoroughly enjoying the erratic trembling and vibrating of her penis, enjoying being filled to the brim with a ticking time bomb. Aquamarine brought her wand just in front of her chest, froze it midair, and used it for stability as she held on to it with her hands and began to work her torso in circles, angling the tip of Topaz’ dick to move her cervix in any and all directions. Yelling and screaming ensued from both gems as they both felt indescribable bliss, forgetting their hierarchical positions and enjoying their physical ones. Topaz began to thrust with ridiculous need into the smaller gem, aching for the warmth of her wet, textured walls. Her circuitry began to spark small shocks into Aquamarine’s body, causing her to growl with pleasure at the unexpected sensations. The electricity began to send Aquamarine’s nerves into frays and whittle at her control, causing her hands to slip and grabble at her wand. Topaz, seeing the blue gem lose her grasp and wits, helped herself to some much needed relief as she sat up, pulled her commander down by the hips and mounted her fiercely, rumbling in the back of her throat as she employed her new position and began to thrust.  
Taken aback by the sudden shift in position, Aquamarine made no effort to hide her pleasure at the change. Topaz was hitting all the right places, mercilessly pounding her G-spot and scraping the smaller gem’s back against the cold floor as she pulled her to the base of her length in a more rhythmic manner. Aquamarine’s dripping pussy began to leave its own frosty pulses on Topaz’ dick; the alternating hot and cold sensations travelled straight from her length to her mind and left it reeling. Topaz had never felt such a plethora of sensations and feelings all at once, each thrust bringing her ever dangerously close to the edge of orgasm. Each stroke chipped off a bit of the soldier’s civility and replaced it with primitive instinct, raw and animalistic, transforming Topaz into a frothing, panting beast. Her sheathe was engulfed with lightning and lushness, her abdomen was practically aching with desire and arousal. Not even White Diamond could convince her to stop now.

Aquamarine was equally as enthralled, caterwauling with ecstasy as she was practically being ripped apart, stroke for stroke. She looked up at the massive fusion towering over her and saw nothing but lust- her large breasts swaying back and forth, her chiseled abdominals contracting with each thrust, sweat glistening all over her golden form. Topaz no longer wore a mask of calmness, but had her eyes practically rolled back in her head and tongue lolling out as she grinned demonically, drool dribbling down her tilted chin. Aquamarine immediately flushed at the sight, feeling herself squirt yet more liquids onto the floor. For a moment, Topaz looked down and locked gazes with her- Her narrowed yellow eyes betrayed nothing but the intent to fuck, eyebrows furrowed in bliss. The unexpected intensity of that look alone was enough to send Aquamarine over the edge.

“Agh, I’m.. going to… tuh.. ugh.. AAGH!!” Aquamarine abruptly clamped as tight as she could possibly manage, kicking her tiny legs violently as she came gloriously and gushed clear juices all over the floor. 

As if there wasn’t enough static between them, Aquamarine’s cunt had just rewritten the definition of tight. Topaz could hardly register the amount of friction encasing her dick, practically shoving currents out of her groin and right to her head. Several seconds went by in eons, Aquamarine chanting praises as though she was a broken record. As soon as Topaz regained a fraction of common sense, she felt her balls tense and gush out a load of sizzling, bolt-like cum.  
“AeuuUUGHH!!” Topaz choked out, struggling to announce her relief. Aquamarine’s eyes went deep yellow for half a second as the charge surged through her form, and the rest of it spurted back out of her and on to the floor. Panting, Topaz’ mind swam through her vision, slowly making out the muddled mess of her commander slowly soaking in their deed.  
Aquamarine stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before letting her eyes close, faintly seeing tiny bolts of lightning dance before her eyes as her body convulsed with electrical shocks. Damn the elements, her water-inspired form was losing the battle to electricity for the first time… And to think she had never been struck by an electric weapon of any kind, and succumbed this way to CUM…

“Commander…” Topaz huskily murmured, dazed and confused as she watched her superior twitch and jerk, as though she was tazed by a stungun. A few moments passed, and Topaz was beyond unsure how to process the situation. Should she try to revive her? Should she let her sleep it off while her body discharged? A thousand thoughts fleeted through Topaz’ mind before the thick air was sliced by the most unsettling sound, sharper than ice, echoing through the room..

A small, intricate, jagged crack appeared and carved its way through Aquamarine’s gem…

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm… R&R? Hope this isn’t too late since the series ended!


End file.
